The Maze
by spoodle monkey
Summary: Lothors got some new ideas to defeat the rangers. SLASH! Dont like dont read. Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lothors got some new ideas for defeating the rangers.

Disclaimer: Dont own...maybe someday when I'm rich and famous and Cam and Hunter move in together and...yeah hee hee.

Chapter 1

"Blake! Dustin!" Hunter yelled, tugging at the hedge that had sprung up in front of them, separating them from the other rangers. He pulled his hands back quickly at the pain shooting through them.

"Blake! Dustin! Can you hear me?!" Tori called. The remaining 3 rangers waited silently in the dark maze for a reply.

"Yeah!" Hunter visibly relaxed at Blake's voice coming from the other side of the large hedge. "We can't see anyway to get back to you guys!"

"What do you see?" Cam stepped up next to the blond thunder ninja, raising his voice, so the two could hear him.

"Just more maze."

"Dustin do you think you could try tunnelling under the maze wall?"

"I can't dude, the roots are like a solid wall down there." Dustin called back.

**FLASHBACK**

The large maze seemed to envelope most of down town Blue Bay Harbour.

"Lothor must really be running out of idea's." Dustin quipped, staring at the large walls of the hedge, that seemed to suck the light out of the surrounding area. The entrance to the maze stood, a dozen feet away, dark and foreboding.

"Why would Lothor stick a maze here?" Tori asked, looking around. The six morphed rangers stood in the large, deserted, shopping district, trying to figure out what was going on. A piercing scream, echoing from inside the maze caught their attention.

"There's someone in there! Let's go guys!" Shane called over his shoulder, as he ran ahead, disappearing into the maze.

"This feels like a trap." Cam muttered, running in after the others. The inside of the maze was eerily quiet, the darkness seeping into every corner. The musty stench of a graveyard seemed to cling to the long corridors.

"I don't like this guys." Blake said quietly, as they walked along the path.

The sound of leaves rustling, but magnified, broke the silence, growing steadily louder. The group turned, staring in horror as the entrance was sealed up, replaced by another wall of leaves. The silence pressed in on them, the maze, if possible, even darker then before.

"Dude, that's not possible." Dustin said, disbelievingly.

"What now?" Tori glanced at the others.

"Stand back." Cam hesitated, before pulling out his Samurai sabre, taking up a stance in front of the now closed entry way. "I hope this works." He muttered, charging his energy through the sabre, swinging it around in an arc. For a second, sparks flew, before a light seemed to surge forth, from inside the wall itself, connecting with the Samurai with a sharp 'Crack!', sending him flying backwards. Cam landed on the ground hard, and demorphed.

"Cam!" Hunter dropped down next to his boyfriends side, helping him sit up.

"Well that obviously didn't work." The tech weezed, leaning against the blonds chest.

**END FLASHBACK**

Cam glanced at Hunter, squeezing his hand briefly, before raising his voice again, so Dustin and Blake could hear him.

"We'll have to head to the centre of the maze separately. Keep and eye out for Shane and stay alert!"

"Alright dude! See you there!" Dustin's voice travelled over the large wall separating them.

"Hey Blake!" Hunter called, pausing.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful , bro!"

"Will do!" Hunter nodded to himself, moving to follow Cam and Tori. The walls seemed to close in on them as they rounded a corner, further away from the others. One thing was for sure, he wanted out of this place, and fast.

**_Author's Note:_**

So, it may be a little confusing, but makes more sense as the story continues. You find out what happened to Shane in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: The maze darkens.

Disclaimer: Dont own, duh.

Chapter 2

**FLASHBACK**

A cold seemed to cling to the maze, chilling them to the bone. The group walked at a fast pace, moving swiftly through the corridors. Passages appeared and disappeared around them at random.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Dustin asked aloud.

"Its not like Lothor to be this quiet, where's the welcoming committee?" Shane joked, bumping his shoulder against Dustin's lightly. Turning a corner, they came to a dead end. A large stone wall stood, blocking the path, writing etched in it.

"What's with the wall?" Blake asked, as the group stopped in front of it. Cam stepped forwards studying the wall.

"I think its some sort of riddle." He muttered, running his fingers over the cool stone. Hunter stood next to him, glancing between the wall and Cam.

"Any idea how to get through?"

"Hmm? Yeah, its fairly simple, just need to-" Cam pressed on one of the etchings. "There." He stepped back as an arch formed in front of them. "Shall we?"

Hunter smirked through his open helmet, stepping through the archway with the others. A strange feeling washed over him, as though his entire body had fallen asleep. The sensation left as quickly as it had arrived. Hunter looked over at the others, to find them all looking around confused and demorphed. The archway was no longer there.

**END FLASHBACK**

Tori was growing slowly more and more frustrated. She was positive they were going around in circles. The maze seemed to be enjoying it too, which made no sense what so ever in her mind. They had taken to walking shoulder to shoulder after the maze wall had suddenly changed earlier and tried to cut Hunter off from them.

She sighed, trying to picture what Blake, Dustin and Shane were going through. At least Blake and Dustin were together, Shane was off on his own. The hedge that had sprung up, blocking the red ranger off from the rest of them, had taken them all by surprise.

None of them were able to morph, for whatever reason, so there hadn't been much they could of done. Shane had promised to meet them in the centre of the maze, but it was taking longer then any of them had expected or hoped.

A loud scream broke through the silence.

"That sounded like Blake!" Hunter took off running ahead, without a backwards glance.

"Blake went in the opposite direction and he's with Dustin!" Cam called out, as Tori took off after Hunter. "It's got to be a trap, like the one that got us in here!" The two blonds ignored him, as another scream broke through the darkness. Rounding a corner, they came to a dead end. A figure, hidden by shadows, lay in a crumpled heap on the ground.

"Blake?" Hunter dropped down next to the body, cautiously rolling it over. "What the-?"

"What is it?" Tori asked leaning over his shoulder.

"It's a dummy. This isn't Blake." Hunter stood suddenly, nearly knocking Tori over.

"Cam was right then." She said, righting herself. Hunter looked around quickly, paling in the dim light.

"Where's Cam?" He pushed by her quickly, rounding the corner they had just come from. A large hedge now stood, blocking the path they had come from. The samurai was nowhere to be seen. "Cam! Cam! Where are you!" Hunter yelled.

"Cam!" Tori chimed in. They stood, silently, waiting for some reply. Waiting and waiting and waiting.

None came.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Dont own, yadda yadda

Note: Hey! Sorry this chapters so short, but its just something I needed to throw in.

Chapter 3

It felt like someone was drilling a hole in his head. Something heavy was pressing down on his chest making it harder to breathe. Cam moved his head, groaning as the drilling increased. Squeezing his eyes shut, he waited until the pain subsided before opening them slowly.

Something large and furry was resting on his chest, dark red eyes gleaming down at him. He slowly pushed the animal off his chest, making no sudden moves, rolling away and getting quickly to his feet. A large round ball of fur, sat there, blinking up at him.

"What the-?" It didn't look like any animal he knew of. Keeping it in his line of sight, he took in his surroundings. A large hedge had grown, blocking off the path he and his friends had been taking. Neither Hunter nor Tori were anywhere in sight, meaning they were probably on the other side.

"Hunter! Tori!" He waited for a response, receiving none. He glared up at the large object blocking his path, then over at the new, that appeared to be going in the opposite direction.

**FLASHBACK**

"It's got to be a trap!" He called out to the two blonds as they ran off ahead and around a corner further along.

"I've got to stop them." He muttered, running after them. "Hunter! Tori! Wait!" He couldn't see them anymore, a sense of dread spreading through him.

The maze shifted suddenly, a wall springing up in front of him, knocking him back. He fell, head striking one of the many rocks that littered the pathway. The world seemed to swim before his eyes, fading in and out.

"Cam! Cam! Where are you!?" He heard his name distantly, before oblivion pulled him under.

**END FLASHBACK**

He felt the large bump on the back of his head, wincing in pain. There wasn't much else to do, he decided, aside from taking the path that had appeared to his right. Something furry rubbed up against his leg. Red eyes stared up at him, almost balefully.

"You need a name." He decided. "How about George? No? Okay, how about…" He trailed off, studying it's eyes. "I know! I'll call you Hunter for your dark red eyes." He chuckled at the thought of the broody blond bouncing around. "Wow, I must of hit my head pretty hard." He rubbed his forehead thoughtfully. "Alright then, so are you coming with me then?" He asked the small ball of fur.

'Hunter' scurried ahead to the start of the new path, waiting impatiently for him.

"You'd better not tell the others about this. They'd never let me live it down." Cam cast one last glance at the hedge blocking his path and set off after the bouncing ball of fur, squashing down the wish that he had the original blond with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Dont own.**

**Note: Sorry these past chapters have been so short, i didnt realise it when i was writing them up. Chapter 5 will probably be short too, but chapter 6 will be longer.**

Chapter 4

**FLASHBACK **

"Run!" Blake yelled to Dustin, taking off through the maze with the earth ninja at his heels. Behind them he could hear heavy footsteps, chasing them. Dustin pulled forwards so they were neck n' neck, casting frantic glances behind them at the shadows that appeared to be chasing them. Heart pounding in his chest, he ran, feet hitting the hard earth, urging him to move faster.

Dustin slowed, using his natural earth element to raise up part of the path, creating a small cave. Together they crawled in, holding their breath as the footsteps slowed, then passed them by.

The large, half reptilian, half human creatures had run into them earlier and had been chasing them ever since. It turned out that earthquakes and lightning bolts didn't work very well on them. These guys were really strong.

**END FLASHBACK**

The two teens sat, half hidden behind a large rock off the side of the path.

"I think we lost them." Dustin panted, glancing cautiously around the edge of their hiding place.

"We better not run into them again, they're fast, even with the tails." Blake commented, leaning his head back against the cool stone.

"Dude, they were right out of some old sci-fi movie!" Dustin grinned, fading at the sound of someone approaching.

"It sounds like they split up." Blake whispered. "We can take it, maybe it can tell us how to get out of here." Dustin nodded, shifting into a crouch.

The footsteps paused next to the rock, giving them their chance. The two teens lunged out, knocking over a solid form.

"Got him!" Dustin cheered triumphantly, straddling it's waist, pinning it's arms above it's head. Blake kept the reptiles legs pinned to the ground. The form stopped fighting, going still.

"Dustin?" Dustin looked down at the brown eyes peering up at him. "Mind getting off?"

"Shane!" The earth ninja cried happily, pulled his friend up to his feet and into a hug. Blake stepped forwards, clapping his friend on the back.

"Man is it good to see you."

"Same here, I felt like I was wandering around in circles." Shane grinned at them. "So, what happened to the others?" He asked glancing around the dark passage.

"We got separated awhile back, haven't seen anyone else until now. Although, we did run into some lizard people. I think Lothor's been watching too many old sci-fi films." Blake commented.

A large growling noise travelled through the darkness towards them, causing the hairs on the backs of their necks to stand up.

"We should keep moving." Shane whispered.

"Good idea." Dustin agreed, grabbing the red rangers hand and pulling him forwards, Blake following close behind. He glanced back quickly as they moved swiftly away from the noise, deeper into the foreboding maze. Behind them, none of them saw the figure slip from shadow to shadow, following the three unsuspecting rangers.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own...but when I take over the world...

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry this chapter is soo short, but I promise they do get longer!**

Chapter 5

Electricity surged through his arm collecting at his hand, as he slammed his fist into the wall. Hunter grit his teeth against the pain slicing through his arm. He started to charge the electricity again, ready to release his frustration and anger on the unmoving object in front of him. His shoulders sagged suddenly, arms dropping to his sides. With all his efforts the hedge was barely even singed.

**FLASHBACK**

"Cam! Come on, answer me! Cam!" He yelled, summoning electricity to his hands, sending bolts of electricity at the wall separating him and his boyfriend.

Water joined with his electricity, crashing into the wall. The hedge remained standing, as unruffled as before.

"This isn't working." Tori ran a hand over her face, frustrated.

Hunter nodded, wordlessly, eyes scanning the hedge for any sign of a way through.

Loud screeches, inhuman, broke through the suffocating darkness. Tori glanced warily to the left as the noises continued to get louder.

"We should keep moving." She said, tugging lightly on his sleeve.

"But Cam-"

"Will be fine. This is the same guy that went back in time, saw his dead mother and fought his evil uncle. Trust me when I say, Cam will be fine." Hunter nodded wordlessly, looking torn as he glanced back at the maze. "He'll be fine." Tori repeated, tugging him hurriedly in the opposite direction and away from the loud screeches.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Nothings working!" Hunter called over the maze wall.

"Same here! I think I'm going to have to meet you in the centre of the maze with the others." Tori called back.

Hunter groaned, frustrated. First Shane, then Blake and Dustin, Cam and now Tori. He used to like mazes, had actually been pretty good at figuring them out, but this was ridiculous. He knew he shouldn't of gotten out of bed today.

Hunter watched out of the corner of his eye as one wall disappeared into the ground, opening up another pathway. This maze was dangerous, there was no denying it. He needed to keep moving.

There was just one thing that was bugging him, why hadn't Lothor shown himself? The evil space ninja loved to gloat, so where was he?

"Tori, we should keep moving! I'll meet you at the centre of the maze. Oh and watch your back!" He called to the water ninja.

"Alright. Keep an eye out for the others!" Tori called back.

Hunter waited a moment, studying the two possible paths before him. Warily, he placed a hand against the leaves, resting it firmly on it when no pain shot through his arm. Apparently, contact with the maze wall hurt only when they were attacking the maze itself.

Following the right side of the maze, he set off, swallowed up by the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: When i rule the world, Cam and Hunter will totally be sleeping together.

Author's note: Extra slashy-ness in this chapter, if that squicks you, dont read.

Chapter 6

On the bright side, they didn't appear to be walking around in circles, Cam thought grimly. Although, being led around a dark maze by a ball of fluff had not been exactly how he had wanted to spend his Saturday. According to his watch they'd been in the maze itself for a little over three hours. He'd been separated from the others for close to one. It figured that his watch was the only thing that did work, the thing that could tell him how slow time was passing by.

His morpher wasn't working, none of them had been since they'd gone through the arch. That had been his fault. If they had of found some way around it, or maybe he activated it wrong…it didn't matter now, they were all without their ranger powers and up against Lothor and what ever evil alien wanna-be he had chosen this week.

He'd tried everything, just short of rubbing his amulet and hoping a genie would pop out.

The day had begun so well too. The thought that he'd end it trapped in some sort of giant labyrinth had never crossed his mind.

Glancing around he realised that the furry creature, he'd named after his blond boyfriend, had wandered off, no longer leading the way. The quiet seemed to seep into him, chilling him to the bone.

"Hunter?" He tried, looking around for the ball of fur. "Hunter! Where are you? Hunter!"

**FLASHBACK**

"Hunter! I need to get back to work!" Cam mock growled at the blond ninja, laying next to him on the training mats. Warm hands crept their way over his chest and up under his loose shirt.

"The programs are fine, besides Cyber Cam can look after things for awhile." Hunter grinned wolfishly, moving quickly to straddle the samurai. "We have the place to ourselves, your dad is away and Blake promised to keep the others at the beach." Hunter leaned in, pressing his lips smoothly against Cams seeking entrance. Cam parted his lips, deepening the kiss. They broke apart, flushed and panting, Cam smirking up at Hunter.

"I guess I could leave things for awhile." He said, pulling Hunter back down, making quick work of his shirt, then tugging off his own.

"Good, I'd hate for you to have to work on our anniversary." Hunter mumbled against Cam's neck.

"I guess it's a good think I made reservations for later tonight then." Cam replied, quickly losing his train of thought as Hunter trailed kisses down his torso.

"You know what they say, all work and no play make Cam a dull boy." The blond grinned up at him, effectively silencing any retort, by quickly shedding their pants.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hunter?" Cam called out, walking slowly down the path, eyes scanning the darkness for any sign of the missing ball of fur. "Hunter! Where'd you go?" He paused, listening intently. He could of sworn he just heard something. Instantly on alert, he proceeded quietly.

Cam reacted instantly, taking up a fighting stance as something ran out onto the path in front of him. Glowing crimson eyes stared up at him.

"I wondered where you had gone." Cam remarked as the ball of fur made it's way over to him quickly.

"Now lets-" He broke off as something wrapped around his ankle.

"What the?!" He tried kicking it off, but it just wound tighter, moving higher up his legs. "A vine." He muttered, trying to tear it off. It reached his torso, squeezing tightly, managing to trap one of his arms. Beside him, 'Hunter' had disappeared again.

The vine travelled up his body, almost like it was reaching for his neck. Losing his balance, he fell hard, hand the only thing separating the vine from his neck. He needed help and fast.

"Hunter!" He called out hoarsely, as the vines squeezed tighter, making it almost impossible to breathe. Darkness swirled around him, sucking him in. Panic faded from his mind, there was no rescue this time. He was on his own. For the first time in a long time he was on his own and that scared him. His eyes closed against his will as he surrendered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Just wait till I rule the world! Then maybe I'll own Cam and Hunter and all the others, but until then, I dont own nuttin!**

**Authors note: Wow, really sorry this took so long, but i lost my notebook and had to redo a bunch, still cant find the notebook! argh! anywho's, i finally present chapter 7! yay!**

"Hunter!" He was off running before he even realised it. His feet pounded against the hard earth, as he ran flat out. Cam was in trouble and he had to find him.

Something about the situation made him pause. He'd already been tricked once today, who was to say that this wasn't another trap? Hunter stood in the dark corridor, divided by the need to help Cam and the knowledge that it may not be him at all. Could he really take that chance?

His internal debate came to an abrupt end as a small furry creature appeared on the path in front of him.

"What the-?" Resisting the urge to back up and take up a defensive stance, he watched as it ran up to him, tugging on his pant leg, with tiny arms, almost urgently. "Huh?" It tugged harder.

"I guess it wants me to follow it." Crimson eyes gazed up at him, then without looking back, took off down the path.

Making a split second decision, Hunter chased after it, following the creature as it twisted and turned its way through the maze. He didn't care if it was a trap, if it led him to Cam. After all, what did he have to lose?

His own harsh breathing was the only noise in the silent labyrinth, as the strange creature suddenly stopped in front of him. Glancing around warily, he took in the area for threats nothing caught his attention.

"Why'd you lead me here?" The creature didn't respond, although he hadn't expected it too, instead pulling on his pant leg once again, then running over to an uneven section of the bottom of the maze wall.

"What the-?" Hunter crouched down next to it, eyes widening at the sight of pale fingers protruding from the vines. "Cam." He breathed, hands going to the vines, attempting to tear them away. "Come on, come on." He growled, frustrated. Sparks shot from his fingertips, hitting the thick vines.

The vines seemed to recoil from the electricity, loosening their hold on the unconscious Samurai slightly. 'So that's how you want it.' Hunter thought, summoning electricity to his hands, proceeding to tear away at the restraints. The plants flinched back, as though in pain, it was working. Keeping the electricity in his hands, he pulled and ripped, feeling his anger grow as slowly more of the older man was revealed.

Inspired, Hunter aimed a lightning bolt at the base of the maze wall, watching it crackle, and the vines suddenly pull back and away, disappearing into the safety of the wall.

"Cam!" Hunter pulled the other man away from the wall, fingers feeling for a pulse and checking his breathing. Warm puffs of air reassured him, as he pulled the unconscious man into a tight hug. His face was wet, but if asked, he'd claim it was sweat, not tears of relief and fear running down his cheeks to land on Cam's clothed shoulder. He'd been so afraid that he'd lost Cam, he hated feeling so hopeless, hated fear.

**FLASHBACK**

A four-year-old boy clutched his blanket to his chest, curled up under his bed at the orphanage. Thunder had his ears ringing, flinching, when the lightning lit up the sky. He was scared, so scared. His mommy used to comfort him during storms like these, but his mommy wasn't there anymore. He stifled a sob, so as not to wake up the other kids sleeping, wiping at the tears tracking down his face. He wanted his mom; he wanted to go home! He didn't understand why he couldn't go home, why his mommy hadn't come to get him yet.

"Are you okay?" He flinched at the timid voice, glancing up at the wide brown eyes staring at him. One of the younger kids was laying on the floor, opposite him. He shook his head, no, pulling his blanket closer to him. "You don't like thunder?" The boy asked, sliding under the bed with him, but he didn't mind sharing with him.

"No." He whispered, wincing at a particularly loud clash of thunder.

"My daddy used to tell me that thunder made him stronger and lightning made him braver."

He nodded, wiping away his tears, he felt better talking to the younger boy.

"My names Blake." The boy pointed at himself.

"I'm Hunter." He muttered, loosening his grip on his blanket.

"You know you shouldn't be afraid of the thunder, Hunter, my mommy said that I didn't need to be, she said that it was just nature." Blake grinned proudly, sliding out from under the bed.

"Blake?" Hunter mumbled, hesitating before climbing out from under the bed as well.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

**END FLASHBACK**

They needed to keep going. They were sitting targets here, Hunter decided, but which way to go? His eyes caught sight of glowing crimson eyes.

"Hey, do you know which way to go?" He asked it. The creature seemed to nod yes, before bouncing down one of the corridors, pausing and looking back almost expectantly. "I'll take that as a yes then." Hunter turned back to the unconscious man in his arms, then manoeuvred Cam so he was on Hunter's back, like one of those piggy back rides he used to give Blake, with Cam's head resting on his shoulder.

"You'd better be okay bro." He said more to himself, silently hoping that all of the other rangers were fairing off better then him.

"All right…lead the way." The creature took off, half bouncing, half scuttling down the corridor, Hunter quick on its heels.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Yup, still don't own, other wise, I'd have this huge party celebrating the fact that I owned them...until then, the party stays in my head...too bad...**

Chapter 8

Tori sat on the hard ground, tired and more then a little frustrated. She was all alone in this huge maze, with no idea where to turn next. The corridor she had been following, split into two different paths up ahead, each equally foreboding.

Sighing, she climbed back to her feet, she needed to be on her toes if they were all going to make it out of the maze in one piece. That meant rest time was over. The suffocating quiet was getting to her, poisoning her mind, making it seem like she could hear the others…wait- she did hear something! Voices, growing louder approached her.

"I told you we should have taken the left back there." That was Dustin's voice!

"We're fine, we just need to take the next left…"

"You two sound like a married couple." That was Shane and Blake! She couldn't believe her luck, glancing around ecstatic and feeling hope for the first time in what felt like hours. The grin faded off her face when she realised where exactly the voices were coming from, the other side of the wall.

"Guys!" She called out.

"Tori?" Shane called back, almost suspiciously, as though it couldn't be her, like it was some sort of trick.

"Yeah, its me! Who else is with you?"

"Dustin and Blake." A small smile made its way back onto her face. That was half of the rangers accounted for. "Where are you?"

"Other side of the wall." She could hear muttered curses and grinned when Dustin threatened to burn all of sensei's plants when they got back to Ninja Ops.

"Maybe if we take this corridor it will lead us around to Tori?" She could make out Blake and Shane discussing different options, none of which sounded very promising.

"Hey maybe we can- ahh!" Dustin shouted, panic lacing his voice.

"What's happening?" Tori called, desperate to see what was going on, to help.

"Dustin, get back!" She heard a loud clap of thunder and the smell of burning ozone, that could only mean that Blake was using his element. She clenched and unclenched her fists, feeling helpless and not liking it one bit.

"Guys, what's going on!?" The sounds of earth moving and wind roaring reached her ears.

"Snakes, why did it have to be snakes? I hate snakes!" She could make out Dustin's voice above the noise. Snakes? What did he mean by snakes?

"Blake behind you!" The sudden rumbling blocked all noise out, almost as though it was coming from inside the maze walls itself.

"What is that?" Tori called out, voice barely being heard above the noise.

"Dustin, look out!" She paled as the sounds of her friends fighting disappeared all together; the only sounds the slight rumbling which was slowly growing quieter. The silence hit her like a brick wall, something had happened and her friends were in trouble.

"Blake! Shane, Dustin!" She called, receiving no reply.

They needed her, but what could she do?

**FLASHBACK**

"Alright Tori, focus your mind." Tori cleared her mind, focusing it on the object in front of her. "Now, close your eyes and picture it in your mind." Obediently, she closed her eyes, picturing the small plant in her mind. "I want you to focus on the water and liquid running through it, what keeps it alive." Sensei's voice filtered through to her.

She could see the liquids running through the plant, flowing, and keeping it alive.

"Now, picture a connection between you and that life force." Tori furrowed her brow, trying to picture the bonds. Light, silvery wisps, almost clear, appeared, stretching out, thinly between the plant and her mind. She could feel how delicate they were, how easy it would be to break the connection if she lost her control. "Do you see them?" She nodded, keeping the picture planted firmly in her mind.

"Good, now, I want you to tune everything else out, including my voice and pull on the connection. Get it to bring the water to you."

Tori held out her hands, closing her mind to everything else and focused on the thin strings. 'Okay, focus.' She exhaled slowly, then inhaled, pulling the strings towards her slowly in her mind.

Her palms started to feel damp and she nearly jumped up and down in excitement, before calming herself, making her mind focus on the bonds once again. Feeling a little braver, she began to tug harder, feeling the strings stretch then snap, leaving her with a pounding in her head.

Tori opened her eyes slowly, disappointment written clearly on her face.

"Very good Tori." Sensei smiled at her, or as much as a guinea pig could smile. "Few have made it this far, so quickly."

She smiled, still slightly disappointed. "But Sensei, I lost the connection." The guinea pig hopped over to her, landing on the table next to her.

"You merely did not want the connection enough. We will continue our training next week." Tori nodded, standing. How could she want the connection enough?

**END FLASHBACK**

She could do this. Just like Sensei taught her. Breathing in, then exhaling, Tori closed her eyes, focusing on the large hedge in front of her. It was much bigger then the plant that she had been practising on, but that was before her friends were in trouble.

Tuning out the world around her, she forced her mind to find the water flowing through the maze. It may be from Lothor's latest alien, but that didn't mean it wasn't still a plant. She could feel it, the water flowing through it. Reaching out, both mentally and physically, she stretched out her hands, palms up, searching for that connection in her mind.

There! Two shining silver strands reached out to her, connecting her mind to the hedge. Grasping it, she gave an experimental tug on it, feeling the bonds weaken. 'You have to want it.' Sensei's voice floated through her mind.

Reaching out again, she grabbed the connection, pouring her own element into it, strengthening it. The silvery strands, thickened, becoming a solid light blue colour. She didn't have time for anything else. Wrapping the connection around her mind, she pulled, feeling the bonds stretch, but move towards her. A wet weight appeared in her hands, urging her to continue. Anger and fear for her friends fuelled her, as she used all her strength to pull, feeling and hearing the wall collapse in front of her.

Blue eyes opened to see a small section of the wall collapsed in front of her, dried and brittle. Keeping her mind focused on the strands of water flowing around her, she stepped forwards.

Tori's eyes widened at the sight before her. Her friends were nowhere to be seen, although, neither was the ground. Where once there was a path, there were now thousands of slithering writhing forms. Snakes. Everywhere, covering every surface.

That meant her friends were some where under them all. Anger, pure unrestrained fury surged through her. The water she held at bay, was released, crashing down covering everything in it's unrelenting vengeance.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Dustin couldn't move, could barely breathe. The slithering forms of the snakes were pressing down upon him, hissing, baring their fangs. He could feel their scaly skin travelling over him, restricting him, suffocating him.

A bolt of fear shot through him, the emotion driving him, shoving logical thought to the back of his mind. He kicked out, thrashing around; he had to get out of here! Had to escape!

A sharp bolt of pain made its way into his mind, as two long fangs just barely made it through the material of his boot. This stopped him instantly, staying perfectly still, breathing heavily, while the snakes hissed angrily around him.

Forcing himself to remain calm, he tried to focus on the earth around him, trying to move underground. Another snake hissed above him, breaking his concentration.

Who was he kidding? He couldn't do this, the others were better at thinking under pressure then he was! He was going to die here, die…

No! He couldn't, not here, not now, there was too much to lose if he died.

He tried focusing again, blocking out the feel of the serpents on his face. It wasn't working! He had to get out to help the others!

'Help, we need help!' Dustin thought desperately. He nearly choked, as liquid engulfed him. Water? It rushed forwards, up his nose, into his throat before he closed his mouth, holding his breath as it surged over and around him. The snakes were carried away in writhing masses by the fast moving torrent.

He felt the water leave, snakes with it, releasing the pressure on his chest. Gasping for air, he slowly pulled himself onto all fours, coughing and choking, trying to take in as much oxygen as possible. Shivers wracked his thin frame, remembering the feel of the scales on his skin that seemed to remain.

Gathering enough energy, he looked up through his sopping wet bangs, spotting the source of the flood.

Tori stood, eyes blazing, in a broken down section of the maze wall. He dropped his head, letting it hang, as Tori ran over to Blake.

"Are you guys alright?" Her worried voice travelled over to him. Dustin managed to summon enough energy to grunt in acknowledgement.

"Shane you okay?" He wheezed, tilting his head to look at the red ranger.

"Yeah, I'm good. You?" Shane looked as ragged as he felt, hair sticking to his face, sitting cross-legged.

"Nothing a hot shower won't fix." He climbed, unsteadily to his feet, wincing at the twinge of pain in his foot, before it slowly faded. "Tori, how'd you do that?" Dustin asked in wonder, pulling Shane to his feet, while Tori helped Blake to his.

The blond grinned, glancing around. "I might of gotten a little angry."

**FLASHBACK**

"Dustin, get back!" Shane grabbed him, pulling him back at Blake's warning. He scrambled out of the way as lightning hit the snakes that had been swarming him, burning them to a crisp.

"Guys, what's going on?!" He could hear Tori calling to them, but couldn't spare the breath to call back, before the snakes were on them again. Shane pulled Dustin behind him, summoning up his element and creating a mini twister with the snakes in it.

Dustin added his own element to it, creating a crater, sucking the serpents in, and then sealing it around them.

"Snakes, why did it have to be snakes? I hate snakes!" He covered a few more with looses dirt, knowing it would only temporarily slow them down.

"Blake, behind you!" Dustin called out a warning as a particularly nasty looking snake came up behind the thunder ranger, hissing, fangs bared.

"Wha-?" Blake ducked out of the way, backing up slowly.

A sudden rumbling noise blocked out the sound of hissing snakes surrounding them. He glanced warily at Shane, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from.

"Dustin, look out!" He turned quickly, eyes widening at the sight before him. Snakes. Hundreds of snakes came rushing out of the maze. An endless wall of slithering serpents surged towards them, out of the hedge, under rocks, out of holes.

They covered the startled rangers, knocking them off their feet.

"Shane!" Dustin called out, panicked, before the cool air of the maze on his face was replaced with the slithering form of the snakes covering his body.

"Dustin!" His name was called distantly, just barely heard over the roaring in his ears.

Panic gripped him as he struggled against the living restraints.

The air grew warm and thin, as the snakes piled higher, making him light headed.

'Help!'

**END FLASHBACK**

"You got angry?" Shane asked, incredulously. Tori continued to grin, nodding her head.

"Remind me never to make her mad." Dustin muttered to Blake, grinning wearily. "I hate snakes." He declared, walking shoulder to shoulder with Shane, following Blake and Tori away from the muddy, snake ridden part of the maze.

"I completely agree." Blake called over his shoulder, hand gripping Tori's tightly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Diclaimer: Still dont own (sigh) but when my evil plan goes into faze 4, then we'll see...**

**A/N- sorry this chapter is so short, but i couldnt make it longer, had to be this length...yeah, anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

The ground was moving. Well, bouncing really. Last he checked, neither his nor Hunter's beds bounced, therefore he wasn't in bed. He was however, sore all over, his eyes too heavy to open and his throat felt like he had swallowed razor blades. Although, he was fairly positive that that had not happened.

His head was resting on something comfortable, familiar. The smell of citrus and sweat tickled his nose. He was bent awkwardly, something holding his legs up off the ground, he assumed. His brain still fuzzy, he tried to remember where he was.

A maze, with hedges that reached the sky, made it's way into his train of thought.

Swallowing thickly, in his dry mouth, he attempted to speak.

"Mmphblurgdff." Instantly the bouncing stopped.

"Cam? You awake?" The deep voice filtered through, warming him. Hunter.

"Hmm-nn. 'urt." He muttered, assuming that what he said was understandable.

"I know babe, but we need to keep moving to find the others." Cam nodded, tiredly, eyes sliding closed again.

Instantly images of vines appeared. He could feel them wrapping around him, squeezing the breath out of him. He struggled, kicking out against the ones around his legs, trying to free himself from the bonds.

**FLASHBACK**

"I wondered where you had gone." Cam remarked as the ball of fur made it's way over to him quickly.

"Now lets-" He broke off as something wrapped around his ankle.

"What the?!" He tried kicking it off, but it just wound tighter, moving higher up his legs. "A vine." He muttered, trying to tear it off. It reached his torso, squeezing tightly, managing to trap one of his arms. Beside him, 'Hunter' had disappeared again.

The vine travelled up his body, almost like it was reaching for his neck. Logic made room for panic. Losing his balance, he fell hard, hand the only thing separating the vine from his neck. He needed help and fast!

"Hunter!" He called out hoarsely, as the vines squeezed tighter, making it almost impossible to breathe. "Hunter." He mumbled weakly.

Darkness swirled around him, sucking him in. The panic that gripped him, faded from his mind, there was no rescue this time, he was on his own. For the first time in a long time, that scared him.

**ENDFLASHBACK**

"Cam! Calm down, you're safe!" The words registered slowly, as did the strong arms wrapped around him tightly. He stilled slowly.

He could breathe. Opening his eyes he glanced down, the vines were gone.

Cam was sitting on the ground, between the blonds legs, Hunter's arms still wrapped around him, as though afraid he would start up again, if he let go.

"Hunter?" He winced, his throat still sore and even more so, from the apparent screaming from just a few minutes ago.

"You're safe now." Relief and embarrassment flooded through the samurai. Sagging against the chest behind, he sat there soaking up the comfort and warmth from his boyfriend. The tight hold loosened, but not by much.

"Hunter?"

"Hmm-mm."

"Where are we?" He could feel the thunder ninja shrug against him, his breath tickling Cam's ear.

"Dunno, I picked you up and started following this little fuzz ball, hopefully in the right direction." Cam opened his eyes, for the first time noticing the small furry animal before him.

"Hunter."

"Hmm?"

"No, uh- I named him Hunter." He didn't need to look behind him to know that the blond was smirking. "Stop smirking."

"Not a chance, you're never gonna live this one down." He could hear the grin in his blond boyfriends voice.

"Great." Cam rolled his eyes, relaxing into the warmth.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Well according to the law i dont own them but in my own little world where i am supreme ruler i do!...wait- i dont? drat, must take over the real world...

* * *

Shane's shoulder bumped up against Dustin's as they turned down another long corridor.

"We're lost." Dustin muttered, eyes trained on the ground in front of him.

"We've been lost since we first stepped into this maze." Blake replied, scowling.

"Gee never would of guessed."

"Who shoved the pickle up your-"

"Will you two be quiet?!" Tori snapped, glaring back at them, silencing the two rangers.

Shane sighed, pulling Dustin a little further ahead with him. This place was getting on their nerves. Everything about this place was rubbing him the wrong way, including the overly sweet scent they'd seemingly just walked into. It irritated him, causing a pounding in his head, making him frustrated.

Dustin started humming to himself distractedly, some unidentifiable song that grated at Shane's nerves.

"Will you stop that!" Blake snapped suddenly, rounding on the earth ninja.

"No, I don't think so." Dustin replied, humming again, louder this time.

"Stop that!" Tori all but yelled, glaring at the earth ninja.

"Make me." Came the flippant reply.

"Fine! I will!"

"I'm so scared!" Dustin snapped, mocking the water ninja.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Blake stalked over to Dustin, jabbing a finger into his chest.

"Hey! Don't touch him!" Shane growled, knocking Blake away from the earth ninja.

"I can look after myself Shane, stay out of it." Dustin rounded on him, glaring daggers.

"Aww, look, the little ninja needs his boyfriend to stand up for him!" Blake mocked.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Blake, shut up!" Tori shoved the thunder ninja forwards, laughing as he staggered, barely managing to stay up right.

"Hey!" He cried indignantly. Shane couldn't help it; he burst out laughing, served him right, he thought smugly. A large ball of water hit him squarely in his face. Sputtering, he wiped away the water, the anger from before gone.

"What the?" He looked around bewildered. Dustin was bent over laughing hysterically, while Tori had Blake in a headlock. What were they doing?

A twitch of irritation shot through him, as the overly sweet sent once again reached his nose, the pounding returning. Wait- the sickly sweet scent! Sending out a large gust of air, he attempted to clear the air around them, grabbing Dustin and shoving the other two rangers down the corridor in front of them away from the smell.

He held his breath, keeping a firm grip on the yellow rangers arm, and sending little bursts of air at the two rangers in front of him, until they reached a safe distance away. Releasing his breath, he inhaled deeply. The scent was gone.

"Feeling any better?" He turned, asking the other three, checking their faces for any signs of lingering anger or irritation to show that his plan had not worked.

"What happened?" Tori asked, groggily.

"Dude, I feel like I got run over by a truck." Dustin complained, a sheepish look gracing his features. "I can't believe I said those things." He ran a hand through his curly hair, glancing around guiltily

"Yeah, same here- I don't know what came over me." Blake managed to look just as sheepish, shooting an apologetic look at Tori.

"It was the maze, some chemical in the air or something. When Tori hit me in the face with the water, I guess I snapped out of it. Cam would probably know what happened." Shane glanced around them, then back the way they came. "Come on, we should keep moving, I don't want a repeat of that, no matter how amusing it may have been." He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah no kidding." Blake mumbled. "Remind me never to get on your bad side, Tor." Tori grinned, nudging him playfully.

"This maze is really starting to creep me out." She commented.

"Just starting? I've been creeped out since that weird statue thing back there." Dustin glanced over his shoulder warily, as though it would appear out of thin air.

FLASHBACK 

_The statue stood at least eight feet tall, sharp teeth and claw like fingers carved into the stone. It's snake like eyes seemed to glow and eerie green colour._

"_Dude, that's creepy." Dustin muttered, shifting closer to Shane._

"_No kidding." Blake agreed, stepping forwards to get a closer look. It's appearance was almost cat like but at the same time vaguely humanoid. "Wonder what it is?"_

"_Dude, I really hope that its not Lothor's latest aliens." _

"_We, uh, should keep moving." Shane murmured, transfixed by the hypnotizing eyes._

"Yeah…need to find the others." Dustin agreed, tugging lightly on the red rangers sleeve. "C'mon Blake." He pulled on the other rangers shoulder, urging them to leave.

"_Um…yeah, just give me a minute." Came the muttered reply. _

"_Blake? Shane?" He glanced worriedly from one to the other. Both wore the same hazy expressions on their faces. "Hey guys!" He waved a hand in front of their eyes, trying to get them to respond. Confused he turned to see what they were staring at. _

_The statue met his gaze, green eyes capturing him, clouding his mind. What was he doing? All previous thoughts seemed to filter out of his mind. He was…doing something, but it couldn't be that important. Wait- yes it was…he needed…to- find the others! That was it!_

_Forcing himself to look away, he turned, shaking Blake._

"_Come on dude! Snap out of it!" Nothing happened. Alright then, he had other options. Summoning his element, he turned back to the statue, careful to keep his gaze averted. Then unleashing his element, he sent a wall of earth at the stone, watching as it disappeared into the fissure in the ground._

_A loud inhuman growl echoed throughout the maze, seemingly snapping the other rangers out of their trance. Blake jumped back quickly, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs. _

"_What happened?"_

"Time to go." Dustin announced, as the other two surveyed the damage in front of them. Shane took the lead, turning away and heading quickly down the path, Dustin and Blake right next to him.

END FLASHBACK 

"Hypnotism?" Tori asked, worried.

"Yeah, maybe." Shane agreed, scratching at the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"I am so glad I wasn't there."

"Yeah, lucky you." Dustin mumbled, agreeing with the water ninja. "I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: Nope, dont own**

**A/N- so i finally decided to post this chapter. (took me long enough, right?)

* * *

**

Cam was looking better, Hunter decided. He was still too pale and shaky for his liking, but didn't need to be carried anymore. The samurai was currently leaning against him for support, Hunters arm wrapped around his waist. The small fur ball they were following, or 'Hunter' as Cam had dubbed it, paused in front of them, looking back expectantly as though t6o say 'what's taking you so long'? am stumbled suddenly, nearly dragging them both down.

"Are you okay?" He asked, tightening his grip on Cams waist, the other mans arms draped across his shoulders.

"Just a little out of breath." Cam wheezed.

"You need to rest."

"Not a chance, the last time I rested, I nearly died." Hunter shuddered, trying to repress the memory. Cam needed to rest, whether he wanted to or not.

"Come on Cam, I'll keep watch. I'd offer you some water, but I don't actually have any. I do however have a slightly melted chocolate bar." Hunter set his boyfriend on the ground carefully, before pulling a candy bar out of his pocket.

"Hunter." Cam sounded tired, his normally deep voice, scratchy from the effects of the vines. His face was pale, bruises forming on his neck and arms. He rested, back leaning against a rock, jutting out of the maze wall.

'Hunter' bounced over, nestling in, curling up against Cams leg, while the original broke the soft chocolate bar in two.

"You need to eat something. We've been in here for a couple of hours at least and I know for a fact that you skipped breakfast, so eat." He held out Cams slightly larger half, which the samurai took grudgingly.

Hunter settled himself next to Cam, pulling the other man close as they munched on their 'meal'.

**Flashback**

"Hey Cam."

"Hunter." Cam replied, not even bothering to look up. The blond made his way over to the techs desk, seating himself on the edge. Cam glanced up at him, annoyance written clear on his face, which Hunter chose to ignore.

"So, what're you doing?"

"Making repairs to the systems Dustin trashed with that stupid motor cross website." Cam snapped, looking at the younger man. "Can I help you with something?"

"Have you eaten dinner?" Hunter asked suddenly.

"Would that be in the past week or today?"

"I'll take that as a 'no' then." Cam sighed, resigning himself to not getting any work done in the next ten minutes.

"Hunter ,what is that you want?"

"For you to go to dinner with me. I know this great Italien place."

Cam blinked at him. "Dinner…?"

"As in a date. With me." The blond nodded, feeling not quite as sure of himself as he had when he had first gotten the idea.

"Alright then." Cam easily agreed, turning back to his computer and beginning to shut it down.

"Alright?" Hunter repeated, slightly dumbfounded.

"Yes, I'll meet you out front in a few minutes, I just have to finish shutting down the computer." Cam clarified, just managing to keep the blush off his face.

"Awesome!" Hunter grinned, jumping down off the desk and bounding up the stairs. Cam stood, debating quickly on changing his clothes, before moved to follow Hunter, small smile gracing his lips. The systems could finish shutting themselves down; he had a date.

**End Flashback**

He could literally feel the tension slowly leaving Cams body as the samurai drifted off to sleep, head lolling against Hunters shoulder.

It really showed how out of it Cam was when he just let himself fall asleep like that;

especially given the circumstances. He sat there for awhile just listening to the even breathing, reassuring himself that the raven haired man was in fact there with him. Ignoring his own exhaustion, Hunter hugged Cam closer, keeping watch so the warn out samurai could rest.

All they really could do was wander around in circles and hope that the small ball of fur was leading them in the right direction. Hopefully towards their friends.

The hairs on the back of his neck tingled suddenly. Someone was coming. Shifting the still sleeping samurai out of the way, hidden by the rock, he moved to the shadows, waiting.

"Dude, I want out of this place." A familiar voice announced, four familiar figures coming around the corner of the maze.

"Dustin?" He stepped out of the shadows, relief colouring his features.

"Hunter! Dude, it's good to see you!" Shane stepped forwards, clapping him on the back.

"You have no idea." Hunter muttered.

"You okay, bro?" Blake asked, pulling his brother into a hug.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Now all we're missing is Cam." Tori spoke up, grinning.

"Uh, not exactly." Hunter turned around, heading a little ways down the path. The others followed curiously, as he crouched down and lifted the still slumbering samurai into view, leaning him back against the rock again.

"Oh my god."

"Bro, what happened?" Blake asked, hand on his shoulder in a comforting manor.

The damn maze." Hunter swallowed thickly, brushing Cams bangs back off his face. "I got there just in time." He stood suddenly, eyes dark, looking at the rest of them. "We need to find Lothor."

"Yeah dude, but how? We can't even find the center of the maze


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own

A/N- so sorry it took me so long to update. I have most of the maze written out in two notebooks and managed to lose them both! Then of course i found one of them literally right under my nose (or toes in this case)- so once again, i am VERY sorry, but here is chapter 13! enjoy!

* * *

"What's that?" Shane's eyes caught movement in the dim lighting. His body tensed, waiting for an attack, a small furry creature was moving next to Cam. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Hunter turn, surprise written on his face for a brief moment, before being replaced with understanding.

"Oh, that." Dark red eyes blinked up at them; he could feel himself relax slightly. "That," Hunter smirked. "Is Hunter, and he's our way out."

"Hunter?" Shane repeated incredulously. A confused grin had made it's way onto Tori's face at the name of the creature.

"Yeah?" The thunder ranger replied.

"No, I mean this thing," He gestured at the animal lying next to Cam, in almost a protective nature. "is named _Hunter_?" He could just make out the deep shade of pink the blonde ninja's face was turning in embarrassment.

"Yeah, Cam named him. He's been leading us through the maze." Hunter nodded; squaring his shoulders slightly with a defiant look that dared any of them to crack a joke about the other mans choice of names. No one did. "We haven't run into any problems since."

Shane regarded it skeptically. So far everything in the maze had tried to kill them, why would this creature that happened to resemble an oversized hair ball be any different. He didn't see how Hunter and Cam could have trusted it so easily.

"I don't trust it, and I don't think you should be either." Shane announced, keeping a wary eye on the creature. "Or did you forget that everything around here seems intent on trying to screw us over?"

"Well I do." Hunter snapped, his annoyance clearly written over his face. "_It_ is the only reason I found Cam in time. Without it Cam wouldn't be here right now." The look on Hunter's face made it clear what he thought of the situation. Shane could feel the guilt twisting in his stomach, overriding any wary feelings he had about the creature.

"Dude, you know Shane didn't mean anything by it." Dustin spoke quietly from next to him, a warm hand resting on his shoulder.

The anger left the blondes face suddenly, leaving him looking exhausted.

"Yeah I know." He scrubbed a hand through his hair in a frustrated manor. "It's just that I can't get the image of Cam _lying_ there out of my head."

Shane nodded slowly, knowing exactly what that felt like. It wasn't something he ever wanted to experience again.

**FLASHBACK**

Shane pulled open the door to the hospital room, quietly as he could, tip toeing in. Closing the door silently behind him, he turned…

"Shane!" Came the happy voice of his fourteen year old best friend. Putting a grin on his face, he faced the room's only occupant.

"Hey Dustin!" He crossed the room, sitting in the hard plastic chair next to the bed. "So what's the verdict?" He asked pulling the chair close.

"Doc says I've got a broken ankle, a sprained wrist and bruised ribs." He grinned. "Oh, and a really hard head."

"Dude, you really had us worried." Shane informed him, a serious tone slipping into his voice as he held his friends gaze. Petrified would have been more accurate.

"Yeah, sorry about that." The grin faded off Dustin's face for a moment, before it came back full force. "But I nearly made the jump!" Shane's grin faded as he fiddled, distractedly with the edge of the hospital blanket.

"Dustin, you weren't moving. The bike looked like it was crushing you, like…" His voice broke as he trailed off. Suddenly, the floor seemed to be incredibly interesting.

Cool, thin hands covered his own, squeezing gently, almost in way of an apology. Or to reassure him that Dustin was there, was alive. It was silly, he should be the one comforting his friend, not the other way around. He wasn't the one lying in the hospital bed, hurt.

"Shane, dude, I'm fine. If it makes you feel better, I totally promise never to do that again." Dustin offered, not taking back his hand just yet. Shane nodded, silently studying his friends face, trying to decide whether he was lying or not.

"Alright then." Shane pulled his hands away abruptly, blush covering his face; because guys didn't sit around holding other guys hands. "Time for the goodies." Dustin grinned, causing Shane in turn to grin as well, as he reached beside his chair for the bag he had brought with him.

"Now, I brought the essentials; candy, game boy, Power Rangers comics, motocross magazine, movies, including Spaceballs and Indiana Jones and of course a picture of you, me and Tori." He held out the bag, watching as Dustin took it graciously.

"Dude, this is awesome! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Shane kept his grin plastered on his face, even though it no longer reached his eyes. He silently listened to Dustin rant on about a nurse that kept forgetting his jello.

'_I don't know what I'd do without you either.'_

**END FLASHBACK**

Dustin looked over at him curiously, but Shane just shook his head. It wasn't exactly something he wanted to share. Sighing, he glanced down at the small ball of fur, then at the others. He decided.

"If Hunter trusts it, then that's good enough for me." Dustin nodded next to him, silently agreeing.

"Bro, you know that's enough." Blake said, hand resting on his brothers shoulder.

"I'm in." Tori added.

"Alright then, so how do we get _Hunter_ to lead us to the center?" Shane asked, staring dubiously at the creature. What were they supposed to do? Ask it to please point the way? Have it sniff something?

"Um, give me a sec." Hunter crouched down next to the creature, whispering something to it. If the situation weren't so dire, then it might have been amusing; Hunter speaking to _Hunter_. Shane didn't laugh. "Alright, I think that should do it." Hunter shifted, shaking Cam gently. "Cam, babe, come on- time to wake up."

Cam muttered something before opening his eyes blearily. The dark eyes narrowed, facing Hunter.

"You let me sleep?" Cam's voice was scratchy and Shane could tell it wasn't from sleep.

"Yeah and you needed it too." Hunter shot back. "Come on, we need to get moving." The samurai nodded, allowing Hunter to pull him to his feet. "On the bright side, you're not as pale." The blonde man commented. Cam shot him a look that clearly said 'that's a very bright side'.

Instantly, the animal was off down the maze path, the rangers following close behind.

"When'd we meet up with the others?" Cam asked, voice clearer from behind him. Hunter had his arm around waist, Cam's arm around his shoulders.

"A couple of minutes ago."

Tori caught up to him, Dustin as her side. "Shane, what's the plan for when we get to the middle of the maze?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we're assuming Lothor, or whatever the latest alien id, will be there and since we can't morph…" She trailed off.

"Dude, we're totally screwed." Dustin made his way to Shane's side, shoulders bumping.

"No we're not. We're trained ninja's. We'll kick Lothors butt again and be home in time for the late night movie." Shane smiled reassuringly at them, on an impulse, squeezing Dustin's hand gently, before pulling back quickly. He had no idea why he had just done that. "Who knows, maybe Lothor'll get bored and just let us go."

Dustin for his part just gazed at him curiously, before turning his gaze back to the path in front of them.

"Hey, what's that?" He asked suddenly, Shane followed Dustin's gaze. Up ahead stood a stone archway in the middle of the maze wall.

"Is that what I think it is?" Blake asked.

"It's the center."


End file.
